A hydraulic control system is known to provide pressurized fluid for a number of functions throughout a powertrain. During vehicle operation, the vehicle transmission needs to maintain enough hydraulic pressure to engage and hold clutches and for other functions. The hydraulic line pressure is generally estimated using sources such as engine speed and electric pump speed. However, the accuracy of estimations of hydraulic line pressure is compromised by operating conditions such as low environmental temperatures.